I. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computer device networks and communications. More particularly, the invention relates to computer device interface protocols and data transfer upon bridging an initial communication connection, and during ongoing communication between computer devices on a wireless network.
II. Description of the Related Art
Wireless devices, such as cellular telephones, communicate packets including voice and data over a wireless network. In existing wireless networks, upon the initial contact between two computer devices on the wireless network, the devices will exchange a summary of information, which is called “handshaking.” The handshaking process allows the computer devices to initially synchronize the data pathway and pass any relevant data necessary to maintain a satisfactory connection between the devices. Computer devices can also engage in handshaking activities after an initial contact has been bridged, while communication is ongoing, in order to maintain the satisfactory connection.
In an analog or digital wireless cellular network, there is an initial handshaking session between the cellular device and the base station. Typically, when the device is turned on, the mobile switch determines the identify of the device, such as through a mobile identification number (MIN), and what cell will carry any transmission from that device and assigns a vacant channel within that cell to take any voice or data transmission from the device. Rudimentary data may also be exchanged at the initial log in of the cellular device, such as device model identification. Ongoing data exchange also occurs in the cellular network, but typically to solely manage “handoffs,” or motion of the device physically from cell to cell. The base station serving an ongoing communication sends a hand-off request to the mobile switch after the signal of the device drops below a handover threshold.
With complex devices, the data necessary for exchange at the time of initial device contact can be considerable in order to establish robust communication. Further, if increasingly complex activities are undertaken during the communication, such as data or application transfer, a significant handshaking communication at such time could disrupt or sever the existing communication connection. Accordingly, it is to an improved system of handshaking between computer devices across a wireless network that the present invention is primarily directed.